Not Just A Familiar
by paopuXfruit358
Summary: A tiger demon is a powerful demon that serve satan and his sons. When a young cub makes it way out and into japan it is found by a special exorcist. bad summery mostly a Rin/OC with a little Yukio/OC and Shima/OC. T just in case! [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

I do not own blue exorcist

Fujimoto and other upper 1st and 2nd class exorcist run down the streets of the small neighborhood. "It should be here" said a upper first class dragoon. The group split into two and searched the park and the woods near it, Fujimoto ran far from the park and saw two kids laughing holding squirt guns. The two boys were squirting water at something and it hissed at them, the target jumped and bit one of the boys arm and hissed. The boys jumped and ran screaming "Demon!" fujimoto ran where they were coming from and saw the cub soaking wet. The cub noticed him and ran into the bushes. Fujimoto smiled and walked up to the bush, he crouched down and said in a calm voice "it's alright, I won't hurt you. Come here". The cub poked it's head out and looked up at fujimoto. Slowly it walked out of the bushes and sniffed him, he smiled and petted the cub "I'm fujimoto shiro, I work at the monastery in the next town. I brought some catnip sake" The cub gave him a weird look but shrugged. "THE CUB!" second class aria shouted and surprised the cub making it claw fujimoto. The cub stared at the wound and ran off again, fujimoto slightly glared at the man and sighed. "s-sorry sir, we'll find it if we fallow it!" said the man and gathered the others.

-2 year's later-

After a year of searching most of the exorcist gave up or thought it was already captured. Everyone but fujimoto, he knew it was still out there. That year he adopted twin boys named rin and yukio, he raised them like his own children. He still wondered about the cub and if he'll ever see it again. A year later on a rainy morning fujimoto woke to a something that sounded like a roar, fujimoto quickly got up and opened the door to see the cub sitting on the sidewalk in the pouring rain. It stared at him and he stared back, he heard footsteps behind him and saw that it was rin. Rin rubbed his eyes and asked "why are you opening the door? it's cold, old man!" fujimoto smiled and stepped aside to show rin the little cub "Do you see that?" rin looked surprised and nodded "yeah! it's so cool!" fujimoto laughed "that is going to be you and your brothers early birthday present" rin's eyes sparkled "really! I should go get yukio!" rin said and ran to him room. Fujimoto could hear rin yelling "YUKIO! OUR OLD MAN GOT US A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!" the two walked out of their room and rin pulled yukio towards the door. "Nii-san, I'm sure it's not that amazing" rin stopped pulling and pouted "oh yeah? well see for yourself!" yukio put on his glasses an was shocked to see a tiger demon cub sitting on the sidewalk. "father, why is-" fujimoto smiled "happy early birthday!" rin ran out in the rain and hugged the cub that was only a few inches shorter than rin. The cub was dragged by rin inside, "Thanks old man!" fujimoto nodded and said "No go take a bath, you'll get sick. Why dont you take the cub too" rin smiled and nodded and carried the cub to the bathroom.

After bathing fujimoto dried them off and helped rin get dressed. The cub was literally a big puff ball. To day rin and yukio are going to start elementary school. when they left the cub explored the place and surprised all the exorcist in the monastery, "I thought it was caught by the exorcist up north!" most of them said. The cub payed no attention to them and found it's way back to rin and yukio's room. The cub jumped onto a bed and fell asleep on it. When it awakened it saw rin getting patched up by yukio. "You shouldn't fight with people" yukio said in a concerned tone. "But, they called me a demon" rin said pouting. The cub got up and walked up to the two. Yukio smiled and scratched it's head, "We still haven't named our cub" yukio stated while stroking the cub's back. Rin looked at the cub "... is it a boy or girl?" yukio picked up the tiger and thought for a moment "I think it's a girl" rin nodded and smiled "okay! let's name it ame!" (ame means rain) yukio gave rin a odd look "ame? can't we think of a more feminine name for her?" Rin pouted and crossed his arms "Fine, let's see what you can think of" yukio looked at the cub and smiled "how about Mioko?" the cub smiled and meowed in delight. Yukio chuckled and put her on the ground "She seems to like the name" rin pouted and looked down at mioko as she rubbed against rin's legs.

-about 9 years later-

rin and yukio are 15 now. Yukio got accepted by true cross academy! A high class school that usually only rich kids could go to. Everyone was moving tables and chairs for the little celebration. Mioko is now twice her size but not fully grown yet. Mioko can fully control her powers and learned how to help around the house. Everyone was seated and waited for rin. He was missing again and knowing him he must be fighting with someone again. Then the door swung open and rin walked in with a cut on his arm and a bloody nose "Sorry I'm late!" Fujimoto sighed and went to his room to bandage his cuts. Yukio looked at mioko and said aloud "So when are you going to tell nii-san?" mioko looks at yukio and shrugs. She turns into a her human form and sighs "Maybe later today... I don't know how he'll take it though..." yukio gave her a questioning look. Mioko turned light pink "i've been letting him bathe with me when I'm in my animal form and he still uses baby talk with me. When he fines out i'm the same age as you two he'll freak and he might not like me anymore..." mioko said looking down at the floor. yukio smiled and said "if he really liked you he'd accept you" of course they mean 'like' as in friends. Mioko stared at yukio and smiled "I guess your right. I'll tell him when he comes back" yukio nodded and she turned back to her animal form. When she saw Rin she smiled and opened her mouth to speak but rin muttered "Annoying demon crap, I'm sick of it" her eyes widen and she glances at yukio. yukio smiles sadly and they start the celebration.

"So rin, have you thought of getting a job yet?" fujimoto said. Rin was stuffing his face and shrugged "Well we prepared a few interviews for you. You might like the one at this restaurant" rin sighed and continued eating. "Maybe if you save enough money you can go to true cross academy just like your brother!" one priest said and laughed "Yeah, maybe you'll learn some responsibility" said another. Rin glared at them and shouted "Don't compare me with that four eyes nerd!" blue flames exploded the stove in the kitchen causing everyone to jump. Rin ran to his room and slammed the door. Mioko turned back to her human form and looked at fujimoto "I'll try talking to him..." He nodded and she walked over to rin's room...

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own blue exorcist!

Mioko walked up to rin's door and gave 3 light knocks. "leave me alone old man" Rin shouted. mioko pouted and said "Rin, open the door. I want to talk to you face to face". Rin was surprised to hear a female voice and slightly opened the door. "who are you?" mioko smiled and said "it's me, mioko" rin gave her a weird look and slammed the door in her face. "Nice try who ever you are. Mioko is a tiger, not a human" mioko pouted and turned into her animal form. She scratched at the door and rin opened it. She walked in and jumped onto his bed, "It was weird, some girl tried to convince me she was you" rin laughed and mioko sighed 'maybe it's to early...' she curled up next to rin and he stroked her back. "I hate it when they compare me with my brother... I'm the older one!" rin mumbled as he scratched mioko's head. She purred and rin chuckled "but sometimes I wish you were human. So then I could actually talk to you instead of you listening to me" mioko's eyes widen then she smiled and closed them drifting to a deep slumber. Rin smiled at her and continued to pet mioko.

When mioko woke from her nap she saw that rin was gone and walked out of the room. Fujimoto noticed her and smiled "So did you tell him?" she sighed and turned into her human form "I tried but... he thought I was some random girl..." mioko sulked in front of the bedroom door and fujimoto smiled and walked up to the girl. "I guess it's a little to early" she nodded and fujimoto lifted the girl to her feet. "Why don't you help me clean the mess from earlier" she nodded and fallowed him to the kitchen. The wall and floor where the stove use to be was black with ash and the counter near it was burned. I grabbed a rag and started to clean the ash from the walls and floor. "Have you checked the sword?" The katana that could slay demons was called a kurikara. Fujimoto nodded and said "the seal is broken" her eyes widen and she quickly throws the rag in the sink "where is he?" Fujimoto sighed "he's at the southern cross shopping mall. For an interview, If we go know we can make it" mioko nodded and the two ran to the mall.

When they got to the store rin was applying for there were small demons gathered near the shop. I took out one of the small jars on my belt and splashed it on them. The small demon screamed and disappeared, Mioko ran in and found rin sitting near the managers door. He saw her and gave her a questioning look "Hey, your that weird girl that thinks she's mioko" fujimoto grabbed rin's hand and started to run, "We can't explain now, just run!" Rin was confused as he was pulled by his dad. "I said RUN rin, They'll catch up to us if you don't!" mioko said running behind them. She looked over her shoulder and saw a bunch of goblin fling after them. She took out a jar of holy water and splashed them with it, when we got to the church the demon barrier was already up. She couldn't get inside, Rin stared at her and she smiled and turned to fight off any demon that got to close. In the distance she saw a truck driving at max speed towards her! Before she could move the truck hit her sending her flying as the truck broke through the barrier and the wall of the church. Mioko hits the wall and coughs up blood, She got up and attacked the demons inside. A ghoul snuck up behind her and bit the back of her leg, mioko yelped and kicked the demon off her. From the corner of my eye I could see rin come out of the hiding spot, I clench my teeth and think 'idiot!' A ghoul was running towards rin. He was ready to unsheathe the kurikara, mioko wouldn't let that happen. She jumped in front of him and punched the dog into the air. Mioko turned and said in a serious tone "Don't unsheathe that unless you never want to be human again, That thing holds the power satan gave you. Do you understand?" Rin nodded and she stayed in front of rin.

A ghoul bit mioko's side, she yelped and collapsed to the ground. 'Why aren't my wounds healing?' she thought. Rin was shaking her and yelling "oi! get a hold of yourself!" mioko smiled at him and said "run, you have to get away from here" Rin was still shouting but the voice was slowly getting incoherent and her vision was getting blurry. "Please rin... Run from here" she closed her eyes and fell unconscious. When her eyes opened again it was morning and she looked around, The place was a wreck. She stood up and held her side, it was finally healed and she limped towards rin and fujimoto. Her eyes widen when she saw fujimoto's bloody face. She limped over to rin who was crying silently, "rin..." he didn't open his eyes and mioko wrapped her arms around rin trying to comfort him. "rin? mioko?" She looked over and saw yukio. He quickly ran to fujimoto and mioko silently sobbed.

The funeral ended and yukio was holding an umbrella for the both of us. "We should leave him alone..." She smiled at yukio "you can go ahead, I want to say a few thing" yukio nodded and mioko walked in the rain up to rin. "You really are mioko..." he mumbled. She smiled sadly and nodded "So are you going to call fujimoto's friend?" rin looked down at the phone and dialed the number. "Nice to meet you, I'm the principal of true cross academy. Mephisto Pheles" Rin asked "So your a exorcist?" mephisto smirked and told rin that they were ordered to 'get rid of him'. Mioko growled and grabbed the handle of her sword getting ready to fight. Rin insisted that he becomes a exorcist and it surprised mephisto, he thought it was interesting and agreed. "You'll regret not dying here someday" mephisto said. "Rin..." mioko said quietly. Rin turned to look at her in the eyes and said "why don't you come with me" she looked shocked and rin smiled a little "Your the old man's child too" Mioko smiled "but I can't get in the school, I'm a demon" mephisto walked into the conversation "I think I can help, If you wear this it will hide you ears" mioko looked at him with a 'wtf' look "why would you want to help?" mephisto faked a hurt expression and said "well, I don't want to break the family up, I will pick the three of you tomorrow" He said and walked towards a pink limo.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own blue exorcist

The next morning mephisto was waiting in front of the monastery. Yukio was already in the limo and rin was saying his last goodbyes to everyone. Mephisto was growing impatient and honked the horn, rin waved and got into the limo. "where's mioko?" yukio asked not looking up from his book. Rin shrugged and looked out the window. "maybe she's at fujimoto's grave, let's go check" mephisto said and the chauffeur drove to the cemetery. From the entrance you could see mioko walking out in her animal form. The limo stopped in front of her and mephisto pulled her in. "here, it's the necklace that will hide your demon features" It was a black chocker with a small bell on it. Mephisto put it on for her and smiled, She turned into her human form with an annoyed expression. "This looks more like a collar than a necklace" mephisto grinned and tipped his hat "exactly!" she glared at him then shrugged.

After school mioko was walking down a empty hallway. Every move she made she should jingle and it was annoying but kinda cute. "I see you like my gift" mioko looked up over to the voice and sighed "somehow, i'm not surprised" mephisto grinned and tipped his hat. "I will be escorting you to your cram school classroom" She nodded and watched him pull out a key, he raised it and said "This is the key that will transport you to cram school" He put the key into a door and twisted it clockwise. When he opened the door mioko was surprised to see a beautifully decorated hallway. mioko ran in and gaped at the interior. "Now then, I will only show you the way once. Please don't forget" mioko nodded and fallowed mephisto to door 1106. He stepped aside for mioko to open the door "Ein~Zwei~Drei~" he said and he turned into a cute white dog. mioko looked at him and he looked at the door "alright, don't want to keep your class waiting!" she nodded and turned the door handle. When she looked inside there were only 7 students. They looked at her and she smiled sheepishly, "Yo mioko! sit over here!" rin said smiling. Mioko nodded and sat next to him. "mioko? what kind of name is that? are you a pet cat or something?" a girl with purple hair said. "izumo-chan" the girl with short brown hair said next to her, mioko glared at her "Shut it tiny eye brows" she glared at me "Don't talk to me stupid cat" the two girls glared at each other for a moment then smirked and went back to their own business.

"what the hell was that?" said a boy with piercing and dyed hair. "I'm not sure if they just became friends or enemies..." said a boy with pink hair. "now, now" said a bald boy knowing that mioko could hear them. "Alright class, I will be your teacher this year" mioko and rin were surprised to see yukio. "heh~ I didn't know you were a teacher yukio!" rin looked at mioko and rin "how can you take this so calmly?" yukio pushed up his glasses "Please sit down , although I'm the same age as you, I've been studying exorcism sense I was 7. I finished cram school two tears ago" Yukio slightly smiled and asked "who hasn't received the spirit wound yet?" mioko looked puzzled "what's a sprit wound?" she said quietly and mephisto explained that it was when you are hurt by a demon. Obviously she didn't have to worry about that. "Sense we use this room for the ceremony it has become a nest for these demons" the girl with brown hair asked "will we be alright?" yukio opened his briefcase "they are low class demons with no powers at all. So they won't be able to kill anyone if thats what your worried about" yukio explained that the goblins are attracted to rotten animal blood. From mioko's peripheral vision she saw rin stand up and shout at yukio. Yukio frowned and asked the class to leave the class for a little. she heard a boy behind her call rin an annoying brat and leave the class.

Yukio told rin about how he had the spirit wound ever sense he was born. And became a exorcist with the help of fujimoto. Rin got angry and made yukio accidentally knock the vile of blood hit the floor. The room filled with the disgusting smell, then hobogoblins started to appear. Mioko easily killed any goblin that tried to approach her. She was surprised to hear yukio's opinion on rin, telling him to die. A large and most likely more powerful goblin appeared and was about to attack yukio. He didn't notice cause he was pointing his gun at rin. But when rin unsheathed his kurikara and ran towards him, yukio looked like he was shaking and was very hesitant to pull the trigger. Then rin slashed at the huge goblin behind him "I would never fight my brother" he said and looked at his brother.

mioko started dumbfounded at what just happened. one second yukio is telling rin to die then he smiles and tells rin that there the same? Mioko's legs gave out and she fell back onto her chair. "you two are so crazy. I don't understand how I lasted for 9 years" she said quietly. The other students came back in and were shocked to see the classroom totally trashed and mioko mumbling to herself. Yukio sighed and said "We'll have to move to another room to have the ceremony" everyone nodded and moved to the classroom 3 doors down. Mioko decided NOT to sit next to rin and went up to a group of 3 boys, mioko smiled "is it alright if I sit here?" A boy with pink hair quickly got up and took her hand "why of course! we'd love to sit with a cute girl like you" he said with a wink. mioko blushed and scratched the back of her head "Is it alright with you 2?" the two others nodded and she sat next to the boy with dyed hair. "I'm mioko, nice to meet you" she said smiling. The boy blushed a little "I'm Suguro ryuji, nice to meet you" the pink haired boy leaned forward and looked at mioko "I'm Shima Renzo!" I turned and the shortest of the 3 smiled "I'm konekomaru" she stared at him then stifled a laugh. "I'm sorry... hahaha! I really am! Ahahahahaha!" konekomaru smiled as shima chuckled with her.

"The 4 of you in the back, please quiet down" mioko stopped laughing then turned towards the front of the class. Yukio had a straight face and didn't show any emotion. She clicked her tongue making a "tsk" sound, suguro looked at her questionably. She mumbled "I hate how yukio acts when he teaches" suguro said quietly "yukio? are you close to him?" mioko glanced at him and sighed quietly "I've know yukio and rin sense they were 6. I guess I'm just not use to serious yukio..." suguro fully turned his head to look at mioko's sad smile. He opened his mouth to say something but yukio shouted "Mr. Suguro and , Is there something you want to share with the class?" Mioko looked at yukio and glared at him "No teach. Nothing you'd be interested in" she said in a annoyed tone. Yukio's eyebrow twitched and said "..." She stared at him "You will be assigned DOUBLE homework for the rest of this week!" Mioko's mouth dropped to the floor. Yukio went back to his emotionless face and went back to the lesson. Mioko headdesked and sighed, "I really hate him." suguro stared at her then slowly raised his hand towards her shoulder and patted her. She looked over at him and he had his head turned the other way. She smiled and went back to listening to yukio's lecture.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own blue exorcist

After cram school mephisto showed mioko to her room. It was on next to rin and yukio's room and it was decorated the way she liked it. Like blue walls and the bunk bed was in font of the window as light shined over it. The bed had a black comforter and white pillows. There was a whit desk against the left wall. She ran inside and jumped onto her bed, There was a bookcase with tons of books of the right side of the wall. She picked a random book and started to read. Mephisto smiled and turned back into his human form "I'm glad you like the room" he said and closed the door as he left.

Around dinner time mioko was halfway through her book. She stretched and yawned "time for dinner!" she said and ran down to the little dinning room. A meal was already set up and mioko took her seat, she smiled at the curry and took a bite. "it's delicious..." she mumbled as she remembered fujimoto offering her curry.

-flashback-

When a 7 year old mioko first came to the monastery she refused to accept anything from the priest's cause she thought they secretly put holy water in her drinks of food. She was curled up in the sunlight of the front yard. She was taking her afternoon nap and was glad to rest in peace, well kind of. Her stomach would growl every time she would move. Fujimoto saw her discomfort from the dining room window. He chuckled slightly and grabbed a plate and filled it with leftover curry. He walked outside up to her and smiled "You haven't eaten in days. You'll get sick if you don't eat" Mioko turned into her human form, it was a little girl with long grey hair. She stared at the food then at him "b-but what if there's poison in this?" fujimoto put the curry in her hands and smiled "Why would I kill my own child?" Her eyes widen and she looked back down at the food. She grabbed the spoon and slowly took a bite, She smiled and said "It's yummy!" fujimoto ruffled the girls hair and nodded.

-real life-

Mioko tightened her grip on her spoon and started to stuff the curry into her mouth as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

The next day rin and yukio went out to buy some exorcist supplies. Mioko was bored and walked around the campus. "ah! Mioko-chan!" she turned around and saw shima and suguro walking up to her. "Oh hi! what's up?" shima smiled and showed her a sheet of paper. "what's this?" suguro sighed "We were sent by the headmaster to buy these items-" shima smiled "and i'd like to take you with us!" mioko tilted her head then nodded making the collar jungle. Suguro's eye twitched "That's really annoying, can't you take it off?" She felt her collar and looked down sadly "I can't..." shima looked at her questionably "why?" mioko thought for something quick then said "My family had this pet. They got it when i was born and it basically grew up with me. the pet and I were inseparable, then last year it passed away from an accident..." shima nodded and looked over at suguro, who just stood there. Shima elbowed him and he jumped and said "o-oh, sorry for being so...insensitive" Mioko smiled and said "well then, let's get going!" shima nodded and took out a key. She walked between the boys and stared at the store. There's most likely a demon barrier... she stopped walking and looked at suguro "i'm not very good with small places... I'll just wait out here" suguro nodded and hurried into the store. mioko sat down on one of the steps and sighed loudly. She hugged her knees and closed her eyes, Then she heard someone say "mioko?" She looked up and saw rin at the top of another slight of stairs, "what are you doing here?" he asked. She smiled " I tagged along with shima and suguro to pick up supplies for mephisto" Rin nodded and walked down to her and sat next to her. there was a long silence, it wasn't awkward but it was kind of nice. Mioko's eyes started to droop and her head bobbed a little. "So mioko I was wondering if-" mioko suddenly turned into her cub form and crawled onto his lap and fell asleep. Rin was a little surprised then smiled. "You still have the habit of sleeping on my lap..." he mumbled and stroked her back gently.

"Nii-san, We'll be staying here until shiemi wakes up" He saw rin sitting at the bottom of the stairs with mioko in cub form on his lap sleeping. He looked at his watch and it was exactly 12:00 in the afternoon. He smiled and mumbled "silly girl and her afternoon naps" and walked back inside the shop. Shima and suguro walked out of the shop and were surprised to see mioko gone. "I guess she went back to the dorms, oh well!" shima said and walked down the steps. Suguro fallowed and glanced at rin, Then he noticed the cub on his lap. It has an identical collar like mioko, 'but it could just be a coincident.' he thought as he walked further and further from rin.

Rin sat there for about an hour until mioko woke up. She yawned and looked up to see rin staring down at her. She jumped and turned back into her human form, she still sat on his lap as she said "oh my gosh! sorry! force of habit I guess?" she sighed and got off of rin. "I've been trying to break this stupid habit..." she said blushing. Rin smiled and said "It's okay, I don't mind" mioko stared wide eyed as the sun started to set. "r-really?" rin nodded and stood up "yeah! I mean, you've been doing it sense we were 6!" mioko nodded and rin started to walk up the steps to a garden. She unexpectedly shouted "Wait!" rin turned and tilted his head "hm?" mioko said nothing then smiled "...never mind" rin nodded and walked through the gate. Mioko sighed and walked to the entrance and took out her cram school key and turned it counter clock-wise. When she opened it, it was her room and she walked into it and started in the double homework that sat on her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own blue exorcist!

(no one's pov)

Mioko slowly opened her eyes to the sound of someone banging on her door. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, it was 6 am and class starts around 7. Mioko was sitting at her desk with her finished homework stacked neatly in front of her. She stretched and walked sluggishly towards the door, "mioko! Wake up!" shouted a familiar voice. She opened the door and stared at rin with a slight evil eye, she cleared her throat and grumbled. Rin smiled "good your awake! Mephisto wanted me to tell you that he needs you in his office" She sighed and nodded. She then tilted her head and thought about something deeply. Rin gave her a questioning look and asked "what?" mioko snapped out of her thought then smiled "I was just wondering why YOU were the one that told me, yukio usually wakes up at this time. He could have told me..." rin's cheeks flushed and he frowned "I don't know! Mephisto wanted me to tell you" mioko nodded and chuckled "well i'm going to change" rin nodded and walked back to his room.

Mioko changed into black shorts, blue tank top and put on her white half sweater. She walked out the door and towards the schools main building. When she reached mephisto's office she knocked on the door and heard him shout "come in!" she opened the door and smiled "you needed me?" Mephisto nodded and motioned at the armchair in front of his desk. Mioko sat down and mephisto said "So how's school?" mioko almost fell out of her chair and shouted "You make me come to your office at 6 in the morning to ask me how was school?" mioko gritted her teeth, then all of a sudden her tiger ears popped on her head. Mephisto smirked and said "Interesting" mioko gaped at the man in front of her. He grinned at her confusion and said "It seems that the collar can only hold back most of your demonic power. Your emotions seemed to be able to weaken the collars effects. I think I have something here to help that" Mioko was still confused but brushed it off as mephisto dug in a large chest . She took a deep breath to calm herself, and her ears popped back in her head. She gave a sigh of relief and looked at the wall clock. "I should get to class. It's already 6:30" mephisto nodded and mioko headed for the door. "oh! wait, I found it!" mioko turned and looked at mephisto holding another bell but it was gold and a little smaller than the one that was already on her collar. mephisto walked up to her and clipped it on. "There, this will counteract your epic emotions. now have fun in class" mioko glared at mephisto and ran to homeroom.

School went by and cram school was about to start. Mioko took her seat next to shima and wasn't really listening to yukio, She was finally getting hit with exhaustion from staying up late to finish her homework and from waking up early. Shima noticed this and whispered "are you okay mioko-chan?" she glanced at him and sighed "yukio's double homework has been a real pain in my ass" shima chuckled and said "If you need it. bon,konekomaru and I could help you out" mioko smiled and laid her head on the table "i'd like that... thanks shima-san" shima shook his head and smiled "just call me renzou!" mioko nodded and smiled until they were scolded by yukio. Mioko looked around the room and then noticed a blonde girl sitting next to rin. She was pretty and seemed very determined to catch up in class. Rin had a faint blush on his cheeks and it kind of bothered her. The silver bell jingled as if it was a warning, she quickly moved her gaze at yukio and the jingling stopped. "Alright, please turn to page 16... mioko, please read the 1st to 3rd paragraph" She nodded and stood up.

Neigauz-sensei drew a large circle on the floor "I will now summon a demon..." he glanced at mioko as she shifted uncomfortably. ", could you do me a favor, and take this to mephisto?" he held a large envelope and mioko quickly took it and ran out the room. As she was running she opened the envelope in curiosity and inside was a small note. She read it and it said [ The class will be over in 15 minutes. Stay outside if you really need to] mioko smiled slightly and refolded the note. She threw the envelope in the trash and waited for the bell to ring.

-in the class room-

Shiemi smiled and shouted "i-i'll try too!" she stared at her paper and mumbled "come out come out!" she giggled "just kidding!" then a few sparkles floated from the paper and a little green man came out. "a greenman spirt. wonderful, moriyama" she smiled at the little creature. "Oh wait! I think I got something!" shima shouted excitedly. He opened his mouth to say the words but the piece of paper was already glowing red, then orange.

-with mioko-

As she was walking around she felt a sudden sensation run through her body. Her tiger ears popped up and perked up, she looked around frantically and then, poof! she was turned into her animal form and disappeared from the hall she was walking on. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring at her classmates. 'what the? hey! what's going on!' she thought in her head but all that came out were meows and growls. mioko saw that rin's eyes were round and looked like they were going to pop out. Neigauz-sensei looked surprised as well and cleared his throat. "A tiger spirit, good job" konekomaru gaped at her and said "a tiger spirit? those are suppose to be really rare!" shima looked down at mioko and smiled. He picked her up and said "It kind of reminds me of mioko-chan! i'll call her... ko-chan!" mioko didn't not seem amused by the nickname and growled a little. "Well, familiars will only fight with someone stronger with them. If they cause any trouble you can tear the paper and it will disappear" the bell chimed telling everyone that classes were done for the day. Shima looked at mioko and smiled kindly "Do you want to stay with me, ko-chan?" mioko wiggled around trying to get out of his grip and shima pouted. "okay, well I'll see you later then!" shima kissed her on the top of her head and tore the paper.

Mioko appeared in front of the classroom door in her human form. A dark red blush spread across her face as she tried to calm herself down. Once she was okay she walked into the classroom to get her stuff, rin and yukio were the only ones left in the class room. They stared at her intensely, mioko quickly walked to her table and grabbed her bag. She headed for the door but rin beat her to it. "What the hell was that?" rin basically shouted, mioko shrugged "I don't know, and I don't like it. I don't even know how i'll face renzou-san tomorrow" yukio made a curious 'hm' sound and said "renzou? isn't that his first name?" mioko blushed and said "w-well yeah, he said he didn't like me being so formal so..." mioko's embarrassment was unbearable. The silver bell was jingling and slightly cracked as her ears popped up again. Rin was surprised to see them and seeing her blushing face. (moe moe kyun!) Rin felt his face heat up and he quickly took out his key to his room and left. Yukio chuckled as mioko was completely confused, she shrugged it off and went to her room.

Mioko laid down on her bed and tried to fall asleep. But she couldn't, something was keeping her awake. She tossed and turned, repeatedly fluffing her pillow. She tried the human trick and counted backwards from 100, she tried calming music, she even tried warm milk. (the ukobach happily made it for her.) but nothing made her tired. She sighed in frustration and took out a key that hid under her mattress. She stared at it and shrugged.

-flashback-

"here, use this for emergency's only!" yukio said handing her a special key. Mioko gave him a questioning look "where does this lead to?" yukio smiled "to our room. If you really need this you can use it" mioko nodded and shoved the key in her pocket.

-end of flashback-

"well, this is kind of an emergency..." She turned the key and when she opened her door she was rin and yukio sleeping peacefully. Mioko turned into her animal form and walked in as the door closed behind her silently. She hopped on to rin's bed and stared at his sleeping face. His pale lips and his perfect nose, to his long lashes and his tousled midnight hair. Mioko then noticed that she was being creepy, she curled up next to him and instantly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own blue exorcist

(rin's point of view)

I woke up to something pushing me. I groaned and looked over my shoulder. It was mioko, I wasn't that surprised. We would sleep in the same bed all the time when we were little. "oi, quit pushing me" I said and pushed her back. She whined and opened her eyes. "Oh, good morning rin..." She yawned and smiled at me. I smiled lazily and looked at the digital clock on my desk. It was 3 in the morning. "ugh, I'm going back to sleep." I took up all of the blanket and nuzzled into my pillow. Suddenly mioko took the blanket and glared at me. "Don't be stingy" she giggled and laid next to me.

Mioko was probably the only girl I'm comfortable with. Our faces were only inches apart, her signature smile was painted on her lips. Her blue eyes stared at mine half lidded, slowly she fall back asleep. I pushed the bangs out of her face and smiled. I closed my eyes and fell back into a light slumber.

"ONII-SAN!" My eyes shot open and I looked at yukio. "What? why are you shouting?" yukio frowned and pointed at me. i looked down and saw mioko's head resting on my chest. I sighed and poked her "oi, Wake up. It's time for school" She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes and nodded. She got off my bed and looked at yukio. "Yukio, are you okay?" Yukio looked at her and smiled "yeah, uhm... Can I talk to onii-san alone?" mioko nodded and used her key back to her room. Once she left yukio glared at me, "What the heck was that?" I stood up and stretched "why are you so mad? Mioko and I use t share a bed all the time when we were kids." Yukio's eye twitched. "Yeah, when she was still in animal form! What would happen if someone walked into our room and saw you too together?" I stared at him and smirked. "You jealous yukio? Don't worry! Mioko can sleep with you tonight" yukio scowled and shouted "that's not what I meant, ugh. Let's just go to school" He said and marched out the door.

Mioko was walking down the hall behind yukio. In her usual blue shorts and white tank top with a grey sweater. "Come on rin! we'll be late!" I nodded and ran to her side. She looked up at me and smiled "so what were you two talking about?" she sounded almost too curious. I shrugged "nothing really" She pouted and crossed her arms. I laughed and took my seat and ate my breakfast.

During lunch mioko and I were sitting on the water fountain. "oi, why don't you buy your own lunch!" I shouted. She laughed and snatched another hot dog "cause I have no money" I sighed and handed the box to her. "What's this? Having lunch with your girl friend?" I glared at the direction of his voice. "She's not my girlfriend" mioko looked over at bon and his friends and blushed. Shima smiled at mioko and winked. "Hi mioko-chan~ You should have seen the demon I summoned! It was so cute, but not as cute as you!" She almost dropped the bento box and stuttered "r-really? t-that's nice" she forced a smile and went back to eating. I glared at shima and he smirked at me. "ah rin!" I looked over and saw shiemi running towards us. "Hi shiemi" she waved. I heard bon laugh "You some sort of player?" he mocked.

Then a chopstick flew past bon's face and stabbed the wall behind him. Mioko glared at him and said in a deathly tone "I didn't hear you clearly. Could you please repeat yourself?" bon was taken aback and clicked his tongue and walked away. Konekomaru looked at mioko and bowed "sorry mioko, Bon's always like that." mioko flipped her hair and nodded. Konekomaru ran after bon and mioko sighed. "woah, Your so cool!" shiemi said. Her eyes sparkled and it was kind of cute. Mioko smiled and nodded. She walked to the closest door and took out her key. "Thanks for the lunch, see ya later" she walked through the door and closed it behind her.

Shiemi was still in a trance. "shiemi?" she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at me. "Did you need something?" Her face was slightly red. She shook her head and ran off in a random direction. I shrugged it off and gathered my stuff. I stared at the chopstick lodged about an inch into the cement. I smiled and pulled it out "crazy idiot" and walked back to class.

After class ended I walked over to mioko. "Hey" she looked up and nodded "hi..." She sighed and laid her head on the desk and groaned loudly. "oi! what's your problem?" I said poking her head. She glared at me "mephisto made me go to his office again and gave me a rather long lecture about the bell I almost shattered" I laughed and sat on the desk. "must have sucked. So mioko..." She looked at me questionably "Do you know what an exwire is?" She stared at me blankly and sighed. She across the room and shouted "Hey konekomaru! What are exwires?" bon flinched and shouted "You don't know what they are?" She chucked her pencil at him "I didn't ask you idiot!" He stood up "who are you calling idiot?" shima and konekomaru held bon back "now, now... No need to get violet!" Mioko pouted and crossed her arms. She stood up and walked over to bon, and sat on the desk and crossed her legs. "Sense your so smart, why don't you tell me?" Bon calmed down and took out a sheet of paper.

(mioko's pov)

"Exwire is part of a ranking system. Right now were in training, above that is exwire. When your exwire your a candidate to be a real exorcist." He drew a diagram. I nodded and smiled "oh! I see" suguro nodded and konekomaru took over. "There are different types of meister. Doctor,knight,tamer,aria, and dragoon" I nodded again "I think the knight one sounds pretty cool!" Rin sat next to konekomaru and stared at his sheet "I get it... I think" suguro glared at rin "who said you could sit here?" Everyone ignored him and rin asked what they were going to be. shima smiled "I might be an aria, but sense I can summon a demon I might try for tamer!" I froze and stiffly nodded. "Being a knight sound cool!" rin said and konekomaru grinned "I've noticed that you carry that sword with you, just like rin!" I smiled and nodded.

"So camp starts today huh?" I said eating my fried shrimp. Yukio nodded, "We want to keep everyone together, Do you mind if you shared a room with izumo and paku?"I spit out the water I was drinking and glared at yukio. "Do you mind if the world to become a living hell? I know I have a lot of beds but I refuse to share a room with " Rin laughed and put his dishes away. "Well, let's go greet them!" I nodded and put my dishes away. I saw them walking towards us and I smiled. I looked at the group and noticed shiemi was holding izumo's stuff, then shima winked at me and I turned away from him. "Hey shima! why don't you bring your little tiger friend!"suguro said in an odd tone. "Oh I almost forgot!" I quickly retreated inside and saw through the window shima take out the slip of paper.

I turned into a tiger and appeared next to shima. "Hi ko-chan!" He picked me up and carried me inside. "Okay everyone, get settled and meet in room 15. We'll be studying in there" everyone nodded and shima carried me to his room that he shared with suguro and konekomaru. {these three are never apart} I thought as he set me down on his bed. "You stay here" I nodded and watched them unpack. I looked around and see Suguro staring at me intensely and it was getting really creepy. Suddenly I was picked up again, "let's go ko-chan!" I glared at him and sighed. I guess the nickname isn't that bad...

I laid on shima's lap. It was weird being on someone other than rin or yukio's lap. As shima was studying he would scratch my head, I purred cause you know... that's what cats do. "where's mioko?" said in the silence. I suddenly jumped out of shima's lap and roared. She backed up ad glared at me, "Stupid familiar" shima picked me up again and petted me. "Well if you didn't suddenly shout she wouldn't have gotten scared, right ko-chan?" I meowed {damn right! That girl should be shouting random things!} He put me back in his lap and continued with his work. I looked over at rin and saw him staring back at me. {Rin?} He scowled and went back to work, I just shrugged it off and took a nap.

-later that day-

"Mioko's been gone for a while... We should go look for her!" shiemi said smiling. I opened my eyes and yawned, shima picked me up and put me on the table "yeah, maybe we should. But where would she be?" izumo stood up and hmpted "I don't really care. Let's go take a bath paku!" I watched paku nod and stand up. She glanced at me and patted my head. "Why don't we check her room?" shima suggested in a slightly perverted tone. I glared at him and scratched his face, he pouted as rin chuckled. "Bad ko-chan! You need a time out" He took out the sheet of paper and tore it. I smirked and disappeared, then reappeared in the girls bath house. I saw izumo and paku undressing. I quickly hid and listened to their conversation "huh? well, I don't consider her my friend" Izumo said, I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. "She's the weird one fallowing my orders like that." I stepped out and glared at her. I didn't know shiemi that well but... Hearing those words from izumo made me furious.

"The thing is... I don't like those who make a fool of honest people" Paku looked down sadly. Izumo turned around and glared at me. "This isn't some kind of show! What are you even doing here anyway?" I frowned and walked up to her "I think what paku said sums up everything, But i'll add a few things to keep everything clear. your a close-minded cold person, it's obvious that paku is your only friend and yet you refuse to let shiemi get close to you" I heard something move above us and a drop of red liquid landed on paku's face. I looked up and got into a fighting stance as paku and izumo screamed. The monster dropped from the ceiling and more blood splattered on paku. It started to burn her and she passed out. The monster stared at me and groaned "tiger demon... An upper class demon" I glared at it and unsheathed my sword. Unlike rin my sword was not connected to my demon powers. I ran up to it and kicked it away from paku, "Izumo, take paku to somewhere safe!" She ran towards paku and shouted "what about you?" I smirked and dodged the ghoul. "I'll be fine, Don't worry abo-" The ghoul punched me sending me through the glass sliding doors.

It jumped on me and started to choke me. "MIOKO!" rin shouted and kicked the ghoul. I saw shiemi run in and looked at paku, " heal paku, She was burned my the ghoul. She'll die if you don't!" izumo yelled desperately. The ghoul stared at rin and growled "Young master..." I took the chance and jumped toward it. It swatted me against the wall and grabbed rin. "Rin-san!" gun shots hit the ghoul and it let go of rin, it shot more blood and ran away. The blood hit the back of my left hand and it burned. I yelped and shiemi quickly ran towards me using aloe or 'sancho-san' as she would call it. She carefully wrapped my hand we walked over to the others. "Ah! Mioko, where have you been?" Suguro said angrily. I laughed nervously and smiled "I had to run an errand for mephisto. {I keep making excuses involving mephisto... as long as they fall for it it'll be okay} I thought and yukio told me to goto the dining room so then he could properly bandage my hand.

I sat on one of the chairs and watched yukio carefully take off the aloe. I flinched when the cold air touched the sensitive skin. Yukio examined it and took out a bottle and started to clean the burned area, I yelped and glared at yukio "A warning would be very useful you know" yukio stayed silent and took out some clean bandages. "The crack on you bell is even worse... Did something happen?" I touched the silver bell with my free hand and pouted. "...nothing really..." yukio was silent again and started to wrap my hand. I smiled slightly and chuckled. "It's just like when we were kids, Your always patching me up" Yukio slightly smiled and I chuckled again "hey, remember when...

-flashback-

"yukio! yukio!" a little rin shouted as he ran up to his brother. A little yukio turned around and gasped when he saw rin carrying an animal me with a bloody arm. Rin panted and yukio took me from his arms "what happened?" rin frowned and wiped his eyes "I took mioko out to the park, then some kids were throwing rocks at it! calling it 'the demons minion'" Yukio quickly ran inside and grabbed the first-aid kit. He quickly took out the things he need and tended to my wounds. After he was done he lightly held my bandaged wound and kissed it saying "pain pain, go away!" I meowed and yukio smiled.

-end of flashback-

I laughed at the light blush on his cheeks. "I was a little kid at that time..." He said and tied a knot securing the bandages. He paused then lifted the hand to his lips and muttered "pain pain, go away..." I blushed and smiled. He put the kit away and said "It's past curfew. Good night mioko" I nodded and headed for my room.


	7. Chapter 7

Ello guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own blue exorcist. Only mioko!

When cram school started I sat behind shiemi and rin. "alright class, let's get started. I hope you all remembered your homework for today! Izumo-chan if you could" The female teacher smiled and Izumo wasn't paying attention. The teacher seemed a little annoyed and reminded her we needed to memorize a phrase in our textbooks. She began to recite a paragraph but, failed to recite the whole thing. "s-sorry... I can't remember the rest..." she said and stared at her feet. "It's alright, suguro-kun?" Bon nodded and stood up, he recited the paragraph perfectly. Everyones eyes widen and clapped, "amazing!" shiemi said smiling. Suguro grinned and sarcastically said "Be careful, you might falling for me" I snickered and laid back in my chair "As if suguro, Don't get a big head" then rin yelled "your actually smart!" suguro glared at rin and yelled "What do you mean by 'actually'?" I laughed as konekomaru tried to calm him down.

" memorizing isn't that great a skill" suguro glared at her and shouted "what did you say?" Then he smirked and said "I don't want to hear that from someone who can't even memorize four lines!" She stood up and shouted "It's not that I cant, I just choose not to remember!" Her glared became more intense "Aria are totally defenseless. While their chanting their team has to protect them!...They're just luggage" Suguro stood up and shouted angrily "What? Were aiming for aria, you know!" He stopped towards her and she smirked "Scary, If you want to hit me, GO ON!" she said mockingly. Before suguro could get any closer I quickly stood up in front of him. "Suguro, calm down. She's only trying to get you mad" He scowled and balled his fists. "And that dream of killing satan, what a joke!" Suguro slammed his handed on the desk near him and shouted "Then what about you?" Her eyes widen and she scoffed "I've never told anyone, unlike you show offs" She crossed her arms and glared at all of us.

I turned to glare at her. "At least we have friends to talk to, I mean more than one" She glared at me and shouted. "Shut up cat girl" she stomped up to me and slapped me across the face. She shook with anger and raised her hand to slap me again. "That's enough!" Yukio shouted, everyone looked at yukio and izumo lowered her hand. "How about you behave yourselves?" he asked as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Back at 'camp' we were forced to sit while ghost stones were placed on our laps. The rock felt like nothing to me but everyone else was struggling. I guess being a high class demon like myself has it's perks. Yukio started to lecture us about how we can't fight alone, and left for his three hour mission. We all sat in silence, "3 hours? He's the real demon!" Shima said unable to believe yukio's cold punishment. "Are you sure you two are really related?" rin struggled to ignore the weight on his lap "he's kind... somewhere deep within him..." I chuckled and shiemi stared at me in awe. "Mioko... isn't the rock heavy?" Everyone looked at me and I shrugged. "N-not really..." I had to think of a lie, And quick! "When I was little rin and I would pull pranks all the time. When we were caught I would take the blame and rin's dad would do this as punishment" Everyone nodded but rin. I slightly regret saying 'rin's dad', It's still a sensitive topic for him and yukio.

All of a sudden the lights went out. "What the?" everyone moved and the stones fell of our laps. "OUCH" rin shouted and held his foot. "Did he turn off the light too?" konekomaru said. I stood up and walked towards the door. "oi, where do you think your going?" izumo shouted. I looked at everyone and smiled "Things like this always excite me, a real test of courage!" I opened the door and saw the ghoul, I quickly closed the door and laughed. Then the ghoul broke through the door, I yelped and ran behind rin. Shiemi quickly called out her familiar and asked for... eely-billy? It was like branches and it stabbed the ghoul and pinned it to the wall. "a-amazing..." Everyone mumbled.

We thought it was dead but we heard scratching and banging. It was still alive! It roared and rin grinned. "I'll go lure the ghoul away" I stared at him {he's planning to use his sword...} I looked at shiemi, she was starting to get tired. I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, She looked up and smiled weakly. "I'm glad that's gone, now we can rela-" I stopped shima mid-sentance "Hold on renzo. Can you hear that?" We all were quiet and still heard the ghoul scratching at the 'eely-billy'. "Ghouls usually have fatal verses from gospel of john" suguro said. Konekomaru's eyes widen "but there are 21 chapters!" Suguro sat down and shouted "We'll just have to chant until we find it!" Konekomaru sat next to him and started to chant with him. Izumo shouted "you guys are crazy!" I glared at her and unsheathed my sword "Shiemi is protecting all of us, but she's losing energy. We can't just sit here and wait for the ghoul to come. If your not going to fight, Then stay out of our way" Izumo scowled and I got in a fighting position.

Shiemi collapsed and the ghoul stood in front of me. I glanced at shima and he nodded, then we charged at the same time. I managed to stab the ghoul in the shoulder, It growled and grabbed me. It's fingers around my waist, a liquid came out of it and was absorbed into my skin "Master would be pleased if I brought you to him" The demon said. I Stepped on the swords hilt to cut him deeper and it wailed. It growled and threw me across the room. "mioko!" shima shouted and smacked the ghoul. It glared at him and smacked him. He hit the wall and fell to the ground. Izumo summoned her familiars and attacked the ghoul, but It only worked for a moment. The demon lifted suguro by the head. The lights turned on and I stood up and held my aching side, I ran towards the ghoul and jumped. I landed on my sword when suguro finished the verse. The ghoul was destroyed and I fell beside him. I wave of pain came over me and I yelped. Rin ran in shouting "Hey! did you guys get the other one?" He looked at me and quickly helped me into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone. I glared at him lightly "If I was fine would I be holding my side in burning pain?" Rin pouted and then yukio walked in. "ah! yukio, where have you been?" rin asked then his eyes widen when he saw neigauz-sensei walked in. Obviously something happened... "Yukio! that guys an ene-" He was suddenly kicked sending himself and I across the room. I glared at who ever kicked him and shouted "MEPHISTO!" Mephisto's smile seemed to fade a little as he saw me. "What's going on?" shima said. Mephisto smirked "you didn't think i'd actually let a demon run free in this academy?" He snapped his fingers and multiple exorcist came out of hiding places. "Doctors, tend to the wounded" A doctor walked up to me and helped me up. "Where does it hurt?" he asked. I pointed to my side and he nodded "Could you please show me?" he asked gently. I nodded and raised my shirt slightly. My eyes widen when I saw that my side was purple. His eyes widen as well, "mephisto-san!" he yelled causing everyone to look at me.

"What is this?" mephisto said in an interested tone. He squatted next to me and examined my purple skin. He poked it and I flinched and yelped. {it's not healing on it's own! what's going on?} I thought in panic. Mephisto nodded slowly then made his hand into a fist "ein~zwei~drei!" Then a bottle of pinkish liquid appeared in his hand. "I will meed you to hold mioko down" My eyes widen as rin pined my arms down and two doctors pin down my legs. Mephisto uncapped the bottle and the fruity sent quickly filled my nose. "Damn, that stuff is strong!" I heard suguro shout. Mephisto smirked "This is a bottle of aged snake demon spit. They say this stuff is very rare, and it can heal anything" My eyes widen as he tipped the bottle. I squirmed until the thick liquid touched my skin. This stuff was suppose to sting like hell (no pun intended)! I screamed and tried to push him away as he continued to pour the terrible liquid. The more you add the stronger it gets, In healing strength and pain. Soon the bottle was empty and he began to rub it into my skin. I screamed and kicked one of the doctors face and mephisto chuckled "It's almost done mioko-chan! Yukio, do you have a clean vile?" Yukio nodded and gave it to him. Then he took out a knife and made a small cut. I stared in disbelief as purple liquid came out of the cut instead of blood. "The snake spit separated the poison from the blood" He stated and collected all the poison. Then when it stopped he put a band-aid on the cut he made. "alright, you can let go of her now" they nodded and let go of me.

I panted slightly and stared at the full vile of poison that use to be in me. "Do you feel better?" rin asked, I nodded and smiled. "W-wait... Don't tell me..." suguro said and mephisto smiled "Yes! This training camp was your exwire exam at the same time!" My eyes widen and I groaned as I stood up "i'm... i'm going to bed..." Mephisto smiled "wait for the announcement, kay?" I trudged to my room and collapsed onto my bed. Someone knocked on my door and I shouted "It's open!" I looked at saw rin walk in. I rolled onto my back and smiled. He smiled back and sat on the edge of my bed "mephisto really is something..." he mumbled. I nodded and he stared at my waist then at my hand. "You keep getting hurt, why aren't you healing like demons should?" I paused and sat up slowly. "If I knew the answer i'd tell you... I'm tired rin." He smiled and nodded and he moved but not away. "Here, you can't sleep any other way right?" He said as he made me rest me head on his lap. I blushed and closed my eyes "g-good night rin" rin petted my head and whispered "good night".


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: I do not own Blue Exorcist. Only Mioko!

After training camp it was a HOT sunday afternoon. "Rin, where are you going?" I asked looking over my shoulder as yukio tried to help me with my homework. Rin sighed "It's to hot to study! I'm going to buy some ice cream! Do you guys want anything?" I smiled widely and jumped out of my chair "Strawberry anything~!" rin chuckled and nodded. "I'll have some mineral water" rin nodded and ran out the door. Yukio sighed and looked back at my math homework, "okay, now if you divide this by this you get?" I stared at the paper intensely "... I don't know" I said plainly and yukio slammed his head on the desk and muttered "this is going to be harder than I thought..." I giggled and looked at the equation again. "Math is no fun. Can we move on to something else?" yukio sighed and nodded "why don't we start on your report for-" I pouted "NO!" and jumped out of my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. "reports are boring! I want to do something fun" Yukio shook his head "not until you finish your homework." I sighed and sat back down "Fine." yukio smiled and patted my head "good girl. Now let's go back to your math" He said and pointed at the unsolved question on the sheet.

After I finally finished my math rin was back. He smiled and put the plastic bag on his desk and tossed me a strawberry ice cream bar. I smiled and ate it immediately, yukio looked at rin "rin, where is my mineral water?" rin looked inside the bag then smiled "Oh yeah, I forgot. It's so easy to miss being transparent and all" he grabbed a ice candy from the bag and waved it in front of yukio's face "wanna have one of my ice candy?" yukio frowned and shook his head "i'll just buy my water later." he said a little angry. Then we were silent, only the fan and the sound of bugs were heard. I started to play with the pencil in my hand, I looked up and sighed. "I'm bored and sweaty. I'm going to change into something else. Don't do anything stupid!" I said and ran to my room. I looked in my closet and picked out a grey tank-top and black basket ball shorts that mephisto gave me...

-flashback-

"what? that's all you have to wear?" mephisto said dramatically. I nodded and looked out the window of his weird pink limo, "Is that a problem?" I asked and he grinned "Of course! Here, I'll give you some human clothes. Those will make you stand out way to much" he said pointing to the clothes I was wearing (the one as my profile picture). He lifted his umbrella and waved it in circles "Ein~Zwei~Drei~" He said and a bunch of gift boxes appeared. "I hope these are to your liking!" I nodded slowly and looked at the mountain of boxes.

-end of flash back-

I walked out of my room and went back to rin and yukio's. Then I heard the two shouting, I rolled my eyes and opened the door to see rin smack yukio's glasses towards the ceiling and breaking. We were all silent as I closed the door behind me, rin started to laugh so hard tears were forming, I couldn't help but giggle as yukio picked up his phone. "Yes, I'm on my way" rin's tail started to wag "are you going on a mission?" yukio said sighed "It has nothing to do with you" rin pouted and yukio grabbed one of his spare glasses. He grabbed his jacket and a case that said [holy water] and ran out the door. Rin and I stood in silence, then he smirked "wanna go fallow him?" I chuckled and nodded. We ran after him making sure he didn't see us. "I'm yukio okumura, intermediate exorcist first class" he said showing the other exorcist his ID. "we've been waiting for you" rin and I walked over to them "I'm rin okumura, ExWire" I smiled "i'm Mioko... okumura. Exwire" Yukio looked at us "Rin, Mioko! what are you doing here?" rin pointed at his face "I was worried about your spare glasses" yukio looked angry "what is that suppose to mean? Go home, both of you!" Then a large cat like roar was heard. "this way" the other exorcist said and we all ran to the gate. "kuro, the cat sidhe guarding the south read gate, has gone berserk" My ears perked up at the work 'cat' and I ran faster. I looked up and saw a huge two tailed cat demon growling. "LIARS" it shouted. "we accidently slipped that father fujimoto had passed away..." said the security guard. My eyes widened and I looked back at kuro.

'Kuro was dad's familiar.' yukio's words echoed in my head. "He must be heart broken..." I mumbled and looked up at the cat. I looked at yukio and rin "I need to talk to it." yukio looked at me as if I were crazy "what? how?" I smirked and touched my collar "I'm a demon, we all are able to communicate" Yukio only nodded and rin stared at kuro. "I need to go in my animal form, when I come. Don't let them shoot me" yukio nodded and I ran far from everyone and took off my collar, I quickly changed into a tiger and I ran towards everyone. I jumped over the exorcist trying to shoot kuro and roared at the cat. "kuro! Listen to me!" I shouted and it glared at me. "There are two? Do it!" said a male exorcist to a woman on a truck. She took out two cans of holy water "got it!" she shouted and threw them at kuro and I. I yelped and looked at kuro, he wasn't effected. "Kuro! Listen, I am also friends with shiro." Kuro's ears perked and he turned to me "how do you know shiro?" I looked at him "He saved me when I first entered this world." Kuro stared at me "Then he's alive! Everyone is lying to me, right?" I looked at him sadly and shook my tiger head. "I'm sorry kuro-kun. But it's not a l-" He used his paw to smack me back towards rin and yukio. He roared and shouted "NO! HE'S ALIVE! DON'T LIE TO ME" I tried to stand but the holy water made me weak. The last thing I see is rin running towards kuro before I black out.

When I woke up I saw rin talking to kuro. I slowly stood up and limped to him. "You really loved my dad, didn't you?" I looked up at rin and then at kuro. "you were just lonely, right?" He looked down at me and smiled "The three of us, Were the same." he raised his arm and said "let's try to get along" kuro's eyes widened as if he remembered something "shiro... can't I see you one last time? shiro!" he mumbled and started to cry. I limped closer to kuro and rested my head on his as he cried. later that day rin,kuro and I were waiting for yukio, rin put my collar on and I turned human again (don't worry, she has clothes). Kuro stared at me surprised "woah! You turned human!" I giggled and nodded "I am a tiger demon, my name is mioko" kuro nodded "I'm kuro. Nice to meet you mioko-sama" rin looked at me funny "sama? what are you, royalty?" I laughed and shook my head "no, I'm just a powerful high ranked demon that's all." rin nodded and I heared footsteps approach us. "sorry for the wait" yukio said smiling. Yukio started to explain what will happen to kuro but neither kuro or I listened cause we were staring intensely at the bottle yukio was holding {Why didn't I notice this before!... oh yeah, yukio ran out before I could really smell it} kuro pounced at it "It smells like a gift from shiro!" he said. Yukio opened it and smelled it, he was surprised and said "It's catnip wine!" I quickly grabbed the bottle "what? I knew it! Kuro-kun, let's go drink this!" yukio frowned and snatched the bottle "you can't, in this world your still underaged." I pouted and muttered "fine. meanie four eyes" yukio ignored my comment and gave kuro some wine. When he wasn't looking I snatched the bottle back and took a swig. yukio glared at me and I ran off with the wine "Mioko! You shouldn't drink that! OI!" he said running after me.

-A few days later-

"the beach?" I asked as I was laying on yukio's bed. Yukio nodded "Yes, I'm sending you, rin, izumo, and shima to the beach. There has been strange activity lately..." i nodded and suddenly rin ran in with a huge smile on his face. "Mioko! You're going on the mission with us?" his eyes oddly sparkled as I nodded. Then kuro jumped on my lap and smiled "yay! Let's go to the beach mioko-sama!" I smiled at him and patted his head "just mioko remember? Alright, I'll go get my stuff and we'll leave" Kuro jumped on my shoulders and I left for my room. I took out a large bag and filled it with stuff I need. I looked at the swim suite that paku gave me. It was simple and cute, a black triangle bikini top and black swim shorts. I grabbed a loose T-shirt and threw it on and some jean shorts, once I was done I ran out the room with kuro running next to me. When I was everyone (who was going on the mission) was waiting for me. I smiled and we all walked to the bus station.

Once we got there shima was getting a little excited. "Hurry and change into your bikini's! I LOVE THE SEA!" he shouted. "So we'll be helping out with this fried squid stand?" i asked rin. He nodded and we all walked to the stand. "You girls can swim first, we'll handle the stand" Rin said smiling. Izumo and I nodded and we headed to the changing room next to the stand. I looked at izumo, She just scoffed and made her way to a cubicle. I Sighed andgot changed. {She totally doesn't like me ... Oh Well} I thought as I took off my shirt. Once we were done changing Izumo walked ahead of me. I looked at rin and Shima, rin was having fun cooking but Shima was complaining about something that had to do with girls. Izumo rolled her eyes Md headed to the water. I smiled at the two as Kuro greeted me "You look pretty!" He said and jumped on my shoulders. I didn't notice but both tin and Shima were blushing. I looked at them, then at the grilling fish... my mouth watered. 'hey rin. Can I have one?" rin looked at me and smiled "sure" he handed me a freshly cooked one. I thanked him and took a bite, Then kuro leaned in and tried to eat my squid. I giggled and tore off a chunk for him. "E-excuse me" said a young male voice. I looked up and saw 5 men in plain trunks standing in front of me. "You sure are cute, Why don't you come swim with us" said the oldest looking one. I looked at my food then smiled, "I don't know, my friends and I are working at this grilled squid stand. Our boss won't let us go swim unless all of our squid is sold" I said with a fake sad expression. The three men stuck their noses in the air "We'll get you customers! Just wait here!" they shouted and ran off. Shima chuckled and patted my back "I wonder how many people will come now!" he said and I just munched on my squid. Pretty soon a line of men AND women came rushing in. "I'll take 2!" said a teen boy. "I'LL HAVE 6!" shouted a group of girls. Rin jumped and quickly started to throw more squid on the grill. The men from before stood next to me and smiled "impressed?" said the youngest of the group.

I nodded "how did you-" they smiled and said in unison "We told all the single men that they would get a kiss from you! and all the girls would get a date with us!" They laughed and I felt my eye twitch. {THEY WHAT?} soon a few guys lined up in front of me with their grilled squid in hand. I sighed and looked at the first boy, He looked around my age. I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed as he walked away. I did the same with the others, but not to the men old enough to be my dad. They were incredibly creepy, so I just gave them a indirect kiss by taking a bite from the squid. Trust me, it was the only way to please them. The last boy looked about 10 and smiled at me, "I don't like squid that much. But if I get a kiss from onee-chan i'll buy a million!" I swear, he was the cutest kid i have ever seen. I laughed and nodded and bent down to kiss his cheek. He beamed and thanked me as he ran off. I smiled until I heard izumo scream. Rin and shima ran towards the scream I fallowed them.

We found izumo with a boy that looked about 8... or something like that. "Hey! are you okay?" rin shouted. Shima smirked and pretended to search for someone "now, where's your savior? did he leave already?" I elbowed him playfully and laughed. "Don't be mean renzou" I smiled at the boy and bent down to his height "I'm mioko, what's your name? " the boy put his hands on his waist and said proudly "I'm yohei!" shima smiled "sorry, I didn't see you. You're so SHORT!" yohei glared at shima. "Shut up! my dad said if you're big where is counts, that makes you a man!" Izumo blushed "o-oi! quit it!" he looked back at her confused "why? Are you saying that you don't go for men with big hearts?" I held back my laughter when I saw her expression. I ended up giggling "yeah izumo-senpai, Big hearts. What were you thinking?" Izumo's blush grew and she shouted "shut up stupid cat girl!" and started to chase me. I laughed as I ran making quick turned and watching her fall or almost trip.

Later that day I was told to go back to the school cause I was needed. I waved good bye to rin,shima, izumo, and kuro as I headed for the next bus back. I took out my phone and called mephisto, he answered. "what do you want?" I asked meaner than I wanted it to be. I could hear the fake hurt in his voice, "ouch mioko-chan! Anyway, I want you to help your friend shiemi with something" I looked at the phone questionably and sighed "fine. I see the school up ahead..." I could see him with his usual grin "thank you mioko-chan~" and he hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own blue exorcist!

I thanked the bus driver and walked onto school grounds only to have shiemi run right into me. She was holding a large package and she looked up at me. "mioko-san! the director said you could help me with this!" She looked very serious and shoved the package ink my arms, Then dragged me to her house. The excited look on her face made me smile but I couldn't help but feel suspicious... When we reached shiemi's house I stared at the house intensely. {how am I suppose to get in?} I thought, then shiemi walked over to her door "You'll have to be careful. Our demon barrier suddenly disappeared. So my mom is out to get the things she needs to remake it" I nodded slowly and slowly walked inside. "so shiemi, what is in... this... shiemi?" I looked at her oddly cause she was making this really weird face. Her cheeks were puffed out and her eyes were squinted and it really was not cute. "I'm sorry. I'm just holding in my excitement" she said and I tilted my head "?" she then smiled and said "This is the first time I had a friend come to me house... other than yuki-kun..." I nodded and then she blushed "u-unless we aren't friends!" I snickered and sat down "Don't worry shiemi. Were friends" her eyes lit up and her face glowed. I chuckled and opened the package.

Cross uniforms? I picked one up and it looked like it would fit shiemi more so I gave it to her. "...?" I didn't even know what to say. Shiemi smiled "I asked director for a uniform cause I heard that our next mission we are going to run around. So, I thought a kimono will only hold us back! director suggested that you wear one too!" I nodded slowly and looked at the uniform. I put mine on first and showed shiemi, "okay. well, the easiest thing is the skirt. You just put your legs through it and it should stop on your hips" shiemi nodded and tried putting on the pink skirt. she smiled when she successfully did. "the shirt id like a kimono... but with buttons." she nodded and put the button-up shirt on. It took about an hour for shiemi to get use to the buttons. I sighed and then picked up her bow "I personally don't like bows but, i'll teach you hoe to tie them" I said and pointed to my neck. I tied the bow to look more like a tie. shiemi nodded and watched as i showed her.

"I did it!" she shouted proudly. It took... 2 hours for her to get it right. I smiled and nodded, then i noticed the time. IT WAS LATE. "Oh no. It's already this late!" shiemi smiled as I quickly grabbed my stuff and grabbed my key to my room. "This was fun! Let's do it again sometime!" I said and ran for the closest lock.

-the next day-

I woke up early to see shiemi at my door. She held her tie with a confused look on her face. "I forgot. Could you show me again?" I nodded and went to go put on my uniform. "remember. the bunny ears!" I said over my shoulder. Once shiemi got her tie tied we were already late for our group mission. "OH crap! shiemi, we have to run!" shiemi nodded we made our way to the park. "Sorry were late!" shiemi shouted.

-no one's pov-

The guys looked up and blushed "EHH!" they shouted. Rin was the most surprised "s-shiemi! what happened to your kimono?" shiemi smiled "since kimono's aren't really suitable for missions I asked the director for one" she smiled and looked at yukio "Oh, we were late because mioko-san was teaching me how to put it on" she looked down a little embarrassed. mioko patted her head "Hey, you did it quicker this time." shiemi blushed a little "You don't think I look weird...right?" shima took advantage of the question and started to flirt with her. mioko smacked his head and sighed, "you really are desperate" mioko mumbled under her breath. "Hey mioko, why aren't you wearing the socks like shiemi?" konekomaru asked out of curiosity. mioko looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing the socks. She shrugged "Socks are a pain in my butt, so I don't wear them" Shima once again took advantage and said "It's okay mioko-chan, it'd be a shame to hide such sexy legs" Mioko blushed and turned her head. "I don't know it I should take that as a compliment or be insulted." bon and konekomaru laughed as shima threw more compliments.

Rin looked at his brother and whispered "Don't you think their skirts are to short?" yukio glanced at his brother "why are you asking me? he said readjusting his glasses. Rin leaned in closer and whispered "What do you mean? you know you were staring at-" yukio smacked rin while no one was looking. "alright. Now that were all here. You all will be paired for this mission." he reopened his little book and said aloud "Miwa and takara... yamada and mioko... shima and suguro... moriyama and okumura" Yukio looked at konekomaru "due to uneven numbers you are free to work with suguro and shima" everyone nodded and mioko made her way to yamada. "um... let's work together!" the hooded student didn't say a thing. mioko sighed and looked at rin and shiemi. {they look good together...} she thought then balled her fists {But it hurts when ever I say this...} mioko didn't pay attention until everyone was running into the park. Mioko and yamada walked around not really paying attention sense yamada was playing video games and mioko was thinking deeply.

Suddenly we hear a loud crash and yamada bolts to where ever the crash was. Mioko fallowed 3 feet away from the hooded student. "wait! where are you going?" suddenly her ears perked up and she thought{rin's in trouble!} She ran faster and looked at the yamada. "You're no student. Tell me who you are" She demanded and tried to pull the hood down. Yamada held on to the hood and ran faster "you'll see soon enough kid" mioko stayed silent then took a short cut to where ever rin was. When mioko got to where rin was rin was going crazy and a bouncy house was about to fall on shiemi and the ghost boy. I quickly took out my sword and slashed at the bouncy house. Shiemi looked up "mioko-san!" the ghost boy cheered about how much fun he had. Mioko smiled and patted the boys head before he disappeared.

Mioko took shiemi to a hiding spot and found amaimon stepping on rin. "Devour the Eight Princesses..." said a woman's voice and came towards amaimon "Sever the Serpent!" Amaimon jumped away and mioko quickly ran to help rin. "Rin, are you okay?" he nodded slowly and yamada smirked "You're amaimon, king of earth, aren't you" she stood up and asked "how did a bigshot like you get into this academy?" Mioko snook behind amaimon and tackled him to the ground with her blade close to his neck "What do you want? tell me now!" Not only was she angry that he took rin's sword but that hurt rin too. Amaimon stared at mioko and pushed the blade away. "I change my mind, I'll play with you guys later. See you soon demon" he whispered the last part so only mioko could hear. She was confused until he pushed her off and ran away. She picked up the sword and gave it to rin. "The others will be here soon! Hide your tail!" she said and ran off. Rin fell to his knees with a mixture of expressions.

-back to mioko's pov-

I looked at rin. "Rin?" I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. I frowned "Are you thinking of what happened when we were little?" He looked down again and I helped him to his feet. Shiemi ran to us "Mioko-san! rin! Are you two okay?" She shouted. I smiled and nodded "Just a few scratches" rin nodded and started to talk to shiemi. "Shiemi!" I looked to my left and see yukio running towards us. I placed a hang on my hip and huffed "Were here to ya know" yukio looked at me then looked at shiemi "are you okay?" I swear I would of hit him... wait. I will! I smacked yukio upside the head and he glared at me. "What are you doing?" I pouted "Were here to you know. Aren't you concerned about OUR safety?" then someone chuckled. "Angering your girlfriend yukio?" we all looked at yamada. "Well, while you were taking your sweet time to get here, I had to make a move myself!" she smiled "it's been a long time" shiemi, rin and I stared totally confused until yukio mumbled "it can't be..." Yamada took off her sweater to reveal her red and blonde hair... and her double D boobs.

"I was sent to investigate risk factors within the Japan Branch. I'm senior exorcist first class, Shura Kirigakura!" we all stared in shock. Most likely rin is shocked by her boobs... Suddenly shura grabbed rin and started walking to the exit where everyone was already gathered. Shiemi and I ran behind her as yukio told everyone to go back to the dorms. Shiemi was the poor sucker to explain what was going on. I caught up with shura and asked "what are you going to do?" shura grinned and looked down at me "Nothing you should be concerned about, Demon" My eyes widened and my mouth hung open "you knew?" shura laughed "of course! I'm not a senior exorcist for nothin'"! we walked to a staff only door. "where are you taking me?" rin shouted and shura hummed "oh yeah, you've never seen the base" yukio took out his keys and looked at me "you should go b-" I glared at him "I refuse!" shura grinned and looked down at me again "don't want to leave your boyfriend?" she asked mockingly. I grin back "matters which one your talking about" she laughed as rin and yukio blushed a little. "nyahahaha, I like her! Where have you been hiding her?" Yukio ignore her and opened the door to the gate. My animal instincts kicked in and I quickly ran inside and looked at everything. "yukio! what's that?" I asked him while pointing at multiple random things.

Really, My curiosity is getting the better of me. "you know, curiosity killed the cat" yukio said to stop me. I glared at him and accidently let my ears pop out ". Very funny yukio" I said and ran up ahead. As I was running I bumped into something... or rather someone. "Hello mioko-chan~ I didn't think you'd be here too!" I screamed causing my tiger tail to pop out as well. "Mephisto! You scared me" He laughed and pulled out a lazar pointer. I stared at him "you wouldn't..." he grinned and then pointed the beam in front of me. then he just started to mess with me. I ran on all fours after the red dot. "Mephisto what are you do-" yukio stopped mid-sentance when he saw a red dot on his chest. I couldn't stop running until I tackled yukio to the floor. Mephisto turned the lazar off and chuckled, I sat on yukio and glared at mephisto. "Mother fucker" I spat and mephisto waved his finger "tsk,tsk,tsk. So close. I's mephisto pheles" shura held back her laughter to ask mephisto a serious question. I stared at mephisto as he explained his 'use Satan's son as a weapon' plan. Then yukio looked up at me and asked "Mioko. Could you get off off me?" he asked in a harsh tone. I frowned and said jokingly "ask nicely~" yukio narrowed his eyes and shouted "Shut up and get off of me!" The whole room went silent.

Yukio noticed how mean that sounded and opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth and avoided my gaze. I stood up and looked at rin and shura. "Rin, don't get yourself killed. If you do i'll bring you back to life and kill you again" I stormed passed him and walked up to mephisto. I put my hands behind my neck and put my collar in his hands, "I'll be leaving sense I'm so much trouble" My eyes turned ice blue and cat-like and my teeth sharpened. Mephisto hummed in interest "Almost an adult demon hmm~? Well, have a safe trip!~" I nodded and took off my tie and ripped off my skirt to reveal black shorts under. I headed for the door and looked at yukio. He opened his mouth again but closed it, it pissed me off. I glared at him "If you're going to say something spit it out!" he didn't look at me. I yelled in frustration and punched him in the stomach, HARD. He doubled over and I stormed out of the base.

Yeah,yeah,yeah. I know, I may have went over board. You can call it... PMS? whatever that is. Anyway, I won't really leave, I'll hide and watch until admits he's lonely without me. I use to do this to him when we were little...

-flashback-

yukio scolded rin after he found out that shiro was in the hospital with broken ribs. I glared at yukio and he frowned and picked me up, "Don't you agree? If onii-san wasn't so careless this wouldn't happen!" I meowed angrily and jumped out of his arms and out the window. Yukio ran outside and ran around looking for me, he cracked in 3 hours. I found him crying in his room, I crawl up to him and onto his lap. "mioko! I thought you ran away, i missed you!" he said in between sobs. He picked me up in his arms and I rubbed my face on his cheek, he slowly stopped crying and fell asleep. I stayed in his arms and fell asleep next to him.

-end of flashback-

I looked around for good hiding spots then at night I snook into their room and hid myself in the shadows. Yukio was staring at the ceiling and rin was sitting on his bed with my collar in his hands. "When do you think she'll come back?" rin mumbled and yukio looked at his brother and sighed. "I shouldn't have said that to her..." he said rubbing his face with his hands and sighed in frustration. "She'll come back. She always does..." he said and rin put the collar on his desk. "this will be the first night without mioko..." rin said and climbed under his covers. yukio nodded and turned to face the wall.

-no ones pov-

"where's mioko?" shima asked out loud during class. Class has been awkwardly silent without mioko. mioko watched the scene from the ceiling with a smile on her face. Yukio stopped writing on the board and sighed "I don't know. Let us continue with the less-" Bon slammed his hands on the table "You don't know? sensei, she could be in danger and all were doing is going over things we already learned!" mioko stared down at bon surprised. Shima thought for a while "I know! Maybe ko-chan will find her!" mioko swore under her breath then poof'd in front of shima. He smiled and picked her up "Hi ko-chan! Have you seen mioko anywhere?" she shook her head and jumped out of his hands. Rin looked at her sadly and she just frowned. "Shima. Please stop distracting the class or I will give you a detention" Mioko Roared turning to her current stage of a tiger. She was very large that she almost took up the whole desk. Yukio's eye twitched and gave her the 'We-Need-To-Talk' look. mioko walked out the door and yukio fallowed, once the door was closed yukio said "why don't you just come back already?" Mioko turned back into a human "aw, miss me already yukio?" yukio narrowed his eyes. "no. I don't, Just stop being immature and come back!" Mioko narrowed her cat and turned back into her cub stage.

Days have passed and everyone was getting ready for the camping trip they were going on. "mioko-san still isn't here..." shiemi said and yukio flinched. Rin stared at his brother and nodded. Bon and shima stared to discuss on where mioko could be and why she left. Izumo was ranting on how stupid 'cat girl' was and shiemi was mumbling to herself and not listening to izumo. Yukio balled him fists and stormed out the classroom, shura fallowed him to the hallway. "yukio. what wrong with you?" shura asked as she turned yukio to look at him. She was surprised to see such a hurt expression on his face. Shura softened her expression and said "She'll be back. don't worry" he took her words of comfort and thanked her as they walked back to class. Mioko sat on the ceiling with a small smirk on her lips. "Everyone please be quiet and we will be leaving for our trip" yukio said in a serious tone. Everyone nodded and filed out the room.

Mioko fallowed them hike in the trees. "Wow! It's so cold, I wonder if it's drinkable!" Rin said energetically and she couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly konekomaru stopped and everyone looked at him, "Is it just me or do I feel like were being watched?" she smirked and mumbled "You're pretty sharp neko boy" as everyone looked around cautiously. Yukio told everyone to keep moving and in no time they were at a clearing. "Boy help me pitch the tents and make the fire. Girls will be supervised be shura as they draw a magic circle around the camps perimeter, and prepare dinner" Everyone got to work as mioko watch from afar. Pretty soon she got bored and jumped onto where shura was sitting. shura looked up and smiled "mioko right? Have you been watching this whole time?" mioko smirked and nodded "So how's yukio?" Shura frowned a little and said "I'm pretty sure he's sorry. Maybe you should come back now, everyones worried as well" She sighed and pointed at the magic circle. Shura shrugged "You're a high ranked demon right? This barrier should be nothing to you" she said and jumped off the tree.

Mioko was still on the tree as she watched rin chopping ingredients. He was making curry, mioko's favorite. {Damn it rin!} She thought and jumped down from the tree and walked up to to the magic circle. "Mioko-chan?" shiemi said aloud and everyone looked at mioko. "Mioko..." yukio said quietly, Mioko smiled and took a step forward and walked across the white paint. "Yo" Bon looked angry and shouted "Where the hell have you been?" Mioko shrugged "uhm... places?" bon was about to shout again but shima calmed him down. As soon as everyone was settled yukio explained why they were out in the forest. Mioko knew about the lanterns he was explaining and decided to tag along. "Alright everyone, ready... set.. GO!" Everyone ran into the forest as mioko took one last glance at yukio. She smiled and ran into the pitch black woods.


	10. Chapter 10

I Don't Own blue Exorcist

As mioko ran down her path she turned off her flashlight and used her cat eyes to see in the dark. "Demon moths are no match for me but, they're still creepy!" she mumbled to herself. She ran deeper into the woods until she heard a scream, It wasn't a girl screaming. Mioko ran towards the noise and found shima freaking out. She held back her laughter and swatted the moths away from him. Shima opened his eyes and sighed in relief, Mioko took his flash light and turned it off. "The demon moths are attracted to light, You should use this as little as possible" Shima nodded and looked around. "Now I can see" He pouted and mioko took his wrist "I'll lead then, This way we won't get lost" shima nodded and mioko pulled him across bushes and trees. Another scream made both of them jump. Then a blinding blue light flashed, mioko's eyes widened and thought {he didn't...} Mioko started to run and drag shima behind her.

When the two found the source of the scream. Shiemi was attacked by the moths, Bon was standing near rin slightly confused and suspicious. Mioko walked over to rin and shut off his flashlight "The moths are attracted to lights, try not to use this" rin nodded and she gave him his flashlight back. Mioko looked at shiemi and picked her up piggy back style. "Hey I got a text from konekomaru" bon said and looked at his phone. It told them to fine him quickly. He found a lantern.

When everyone found konekomaru they were surprised to see a huge stone lantern. Mioko stared at the lantern and looked at the guys "So, what's the plan?" shiemi stirred and mioko carefully put her on the ground.. "huh? Mioko-chan?" She suddenly jumped and shouted "Nii-chan!" she started to cry and mumble "n-nii-chan" mioko sighed and searched her pockets for the magic circle papers. Mioko pouted and looked at shima "Renzou, lend shiemi a summoning circle" shima nodded and grabbed one from his pocket but pouted. "This is my last one..." mioko snatched it and handed it to shiemi. "H-hey!" shima shouted and mioko grinned. Konekomaru spoke up and said "well, I have a formation to pull this thing back to camp" everyone nodded and did what konekomaru told them. Bon at the back, shima and konekomaru on the sides shiemi sat with the lantern , rin and mioko were in front. Konekomaru put a seal on the lantern and explained that this is how they were going to keep it from moving.

Rin and mioko both pulled the cart and somehow it turned into a little competition. "o-oi!" shima shouted "Don't pull the cart so fast!" Mioko looked back at shima and nodded. suddenly rin stopped sending mioko into whatever rin had to stop for. A trench full of caterpillar demons. Mioko slightly shivered at the feeling of bugs crawling all over her. {tiger demon-sama! Tiger demon-sama!} they chanted slightly happy. mioko smiled and let a few crawl onto her hand. "Gross! Mioko-chan, don't let them crawl on you!" shima shouted and mioko giggled and stood up letting the caterpillars crawl off her. "W-what do you think you're doing!" shima shouted as bon poked the trench with his staff. Mioko pouted and took the staff away from him as she heard the small caterpillars shout {ouch! oww! why is he poking us?}. Bon helped mioko out of the trench then looked like he got an idea.

He explained on a notepad that he and konekomaru will transport the wagon to the other side as shima removes the seal and mioko will have it run across the trench by fallowing her. Rin would be on stand by if anything happens and shiemi would be waiting near the cart. "Is everyone ready?" bon shouted then removed the seal. The lantern woke up and looked around. It looked at mioko and quickly fell in love. "It saw you, run!" rin shouted and mioko nodded. The lantern was surprisingly fast, it was close behind mioko. Mioko looked at the caterpillars and they made a small path for her. Mioko jumped out of the trench and the lantern fallowed. It landed on the cart and konekomaru slapped on the seal. The lantern went back to sleep and mioko caught her breath. "are you alright?" shima asked and held a water bottle in front of her face, mioko nodded and thanked him.

rin scowled and leaned back on the broken bridge. Then it moved backwards and collapsed. two tentacles wrapped around rin's are and ankle and was lifted into the sky to reveal a gigantic moth. Shima freaked out and rin shouted for everyone to go ahead. Bon was furious and attacked using shima's staff. Mioko looked at shiemi and the cart, she called rin and konekomaru over to get ready to run. When we reached a clearing bon scolded rin for trying to do everything alone. they slowly walked back to the camp and found that izumo and takara were already there. shiemi started to complain that her neck hurt and then we heard someone falling from above.

Amaimon and behemoth stood not far. Shura glared at his and activated her magic circle. He flew away and shura told everyone to get soaked in triple-C holy water. mioko stepped behind bon to block the holy water from hitting her. "Oi!" mioko shouted and shura chuckled and everyone looked at her. Mioko rubbed her neck "I have a skin condition, If I get wet i'll break out in a rash" shura smirked and added "Yeah, you should see it! She turned into a lobster! nyahahahaha~" mioko pouted and everyone seemed to have bought it.

Everyone was getting ready for amaimon's attack until shiemi started to walked towards the woods. "Shiemi?" mioko ran next to her and looked at her face. It was completely expressionless. "Oi! Shiemi!" mioko tried to push her back but it didn't work. Amaimon suddenly jumped down from a tree and wrapped an arm around shiemi. Mioko glared at him "Oi! what do you do to her?" amaimon stroked her hair and said "I just had my demon bug lay an egg, It took a while to hatch and connect to the nerves though" he picked her up and jumped further into the woods. Mioko clicked her tongue and ran after him. A few goblin appeared and mioko glared at them, "Out of my way!" she shouted violently and the goblins whimpered ans got out of mioko's way. Rin was close behind her and the two found amainmon and shiemi on a tree branch. "i'll make her my wife!" he said and looked at shiemi.

mioko sneaked up the tree and elbowed him hard on the head. Amaimon glared at her and flicked her off the tree then suddenly she smashed 3 inches into the ground. Mioko glared up at him as rin got an even worse attack. Mioko stood up but quickly fell back down. She looked at her legs and one of them was badly sprained. She saw yukio running towards her and helped her up, "we better hurry, I have a feeling rin is going to do something stupid" yukio nodded and the two ran (or at least mioko tried too) to where rin was.

"Rin! Don't, it's a trap!" yukio shouted and rin looked at them sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm not good at lying to others..." Mioko's eyes widened when he unsheathed his sword. Amaimon looked happy and started to throw attacks at him. Yukio and mioko ran to the others and helped them up. "w...what's happening to rin?" bon asked confused. Mioko helped konekomaru stand and cringed at the pain in her ankle. "Guys... Rin isn't the only one with a secret..." Yukio stared at her surprised as she unhooked her collar letting it fall to the ground. Her eyes turned catlike and her teeth sharpened. Tiger ears and tail popped out and her nails turned into claws. "Mioko... You're... a demon?" shima said with wide eyes. Mioko smiled a little "I'm also... ko-chan" she said and turned into her animal form.

Shura ran in and told everyone to get to a safer place. Mioko looked up at rin fighting amaimon and then at everyone else "I'm going to help rin." Yukio was about to protest but she was already gone. She found rin in front of mephisto growling. {He lost control..} He raised his blade to attack mephisto but he dodged it and punched rin into a bunch of trees. They went up in blue flames as rin lunged at mephisto. Mioko could hear the screams of demons. She went down to save most of them. When she was done she found herself near everyone else. Rin stood near them growling. Shiemi ran to him but mioko stopped her. "Shiemi, He's out of control. Let me handle it" (AN: HA stopped some shiemixrin action for miokoxrin!) shiemi nodded and mioko slowly walked to rin. He growled and lunged at her, Mioko grabbed the blade and placed her free hand on the back of his head. "Rin! wake up!" she shouted and rin slowly came to his senses. "mio...ko?" the blue flames started to vanish and rin fell forward making their lips meet.

Mioko blushed and found out that rin was unconscious. She placed rin on the ground gritting her teeth and thought {the second that fool wakes up i'm going to kill him!}


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloooo my beautiful readers! I'm very sorry for not updating! I really don't have an excuse... /head desk... I'm just lazy, and trying to get over some major writers block i've had since the beginning of summer. I hope you enjoys this chapter :)**

(X)

Recap: Everyone knows Mioko and Rin's secret! They kissed... well, kind of...

(X)

Mioko knelt down, and let Rin rest on her shoulder. She sighed, and pushed the hair out of his face. Yukio put away his gun, and stood beside her. Concern filled his eyes as he looked down at his brother."It's blue. No matter how you look at it." A deep voice said. Everyone looked up, and saw a blonde man standing on a tower. "Just like that night..." He stated. Mioko stared at him confused, like everyone else.

"Who's that?" Izumo asked. No one said anything.

Shura sighed, and muttered "So he's here..." Mioko turned her head towards Shura, then back at the blonde man.

He turned to look at the group, and smiled. It was a bitter sweet smile. "Good morning, children" He greeted "I'm Arthur Auguste Angel, Upper first class exorcist of the Vatican Headquarters." He grinned, and a shiver ran down Mioko's spine. Mioko glanced at Shura, and she sighed.

"He's the recently appointed new Paladin" She said flatly. It was obvious that she didn't like him very much.

Angel looked at Shura, and smirked. "What is the meaning of this, Shura? Wasn't your mission to investigate and report on what the head of the japanese branch, Mephisto Pheles, and the deceased Shiro Fujimoto had been hiding together?" He asked angrily. Shura seemed unfazed.

"You had other spies anyway, didn't you?" Her tone sounded more like a statement than a question.

Angel chuckled, and nodded. "Yes, but... didn't you you have another important mission?" He pressed, then shifted his gaze to Mioko and Rin. "If you can determinate that thing is related to Satan, exterminate it." He spat. Mioko glared at him, and Shura clicked her tongue. "Shura." He said firmly. "Don't you think that the creature clad in BLUE flames just a moment ago is related to Satan?" He questioned. A mocking smirk playing on his lips.

"Your deductions never cease to amaze me." Mephisto said as he walked out of the forest. "It's been a while, Angel." He grinned. "I heard you were appointed as Paladin" He said amused, and bowed. "Let me voice my joy" He said sarcastically.

Angel smirked, and told Mephisto of his betrayal. Mioko glared at Angel. Their gazes met. He hummed lowly "I see." He muttered to himself. He grabbed the hilt of his sword "Caliburn, give me strength." He said.

"Kyaa~" A girly voice squealed. "Of course! It would be my pleasure~" she giggled.

Angel unsheathed his sword, and disappeared. Mioko's eyes widened when the weight of rin suddenly lifted. She looked up, and her heart stopped. Angel held the blade of his sword only three inches from Rin's neck. She didn't know what to do... "I shall exterminate Satan's spawn" Angel shouted. Mioko's heart thumped loudly in her chest, and everything seemed to slow down. Her head pounded as a voice whispered.

"_If you don't move. You will lose the prince." _It was a sweet woman's voice. It was so familiar, but... unknown at the same time. _"MOVE OR YOU WILL DISGRACE OUR KIND!" _The woman screamed. Something snapped inside of Mioko. Her pupil's dilated. Black markings that resembled stripes covered her body. She growled dangerously, and pounced towards Angel.

Angel quickly dropped Rin, and dodged Mioko's sharp claws. Mioko roared, and crouched. She ran towards him and threw a combo of kicks, punches, and slashes. Mioko growled in frustration when he dodged majority of her attacks. Mioko punched him across the face splitting his lip. He glared at her and disappeared again leaving Mioko clueless. Mioko turned constantly trying to find him. Her ears perked up, and she slashed behind her. She smirked at the four deep lines across his neck and chest. Angel yelled, and knocked her to the ground. Trapping her with his sword. He let out a low chuckle. "You're interesting little demon." He pressed the sword harder making a thin cut across her shoulders. Nothing to deep, but the sword had some sort of holy water that burned. Mioko screamed, and her pupil's quickly went back to normal.

She struggled to move until Shura shouted "Get off of her!" Angel quickly disappeared.

Mioko touched her shoulder, and winced. She cursed quietly as she saw Yukio run towards her. Yukio lifted her bridal style. "Mioko. You aren't healing!" He panicked.

Mioko chuckled but winced. "Don't worry. It's not deep" She sighed as Yukio walked over to Suguro. He carefully placed her in him arms. Mioko looked at Yukio confused. "What are you-"

Yukio shouted over her "Everyone. Get as far from her as possible. Keep Mioko as safe as possible." He said in his teacher voice. The others nodded and started to run away from Rin.

Mioko's eyes widened as Rin's limp body was picked by Angel. She tried to get away from Suguro. "What the hell are you doing! We can't just leave!" Mioko screamed.

Izumo frowned "Shut it! You and konekomaru need medical attention!" She balled her fists as she ran. Mioko stared at her in disbelief. Izumo actually said something (in her own way) kind. Mioko sighed heavily and nodded.

(x)

Mioko leaned against the wall of Konekomaru's room. She was lightly bandaged and wore her collar with four bells added. She listened to Yukio explain what Rin really is. "I don't get it... I don't get it!" Konekomaru said. Everyone looked at him. "Aren't you guys scared?... Fixing the sword? Is it really necessary?" He shut his eyes and shouted "He's Satan's son!" Mioko glared at him, and balled her fists. Two of the bells made loud cracking sounds.

She slammed one hand on the closest end table causing it to smash to pieces. She glared at konekomaru again making him flinch. "I thought you were Rin's friend." She spat. She was annoyed at how he was treating Rin know that he knows. She pushed herself off the wall, and walked closer to the group. She stared at Suguro as Shiemi and rin bowed. Izumo stood up angrily, and some how convinced him.

Suguro sighed loudly "Fine. We're leaving now then." Mioko frowned.

"You guys go. I have something to do." She stated. Before anyone could question she smiled. "Don't worry. If you need me have Renzou summon me." Everyone nodded, and Mioko walked out of the room.

(x)

Mioko sat in her room dead silent. She stared at the full length mirror in front of her. She started to remove the bandage. The cut turned into a scar. She frowned "I'm not suppose to have scars..." She whispered and looked down at her other markings. "..." She looked over at ukobach standing at her door with a cup of hot tea. She smiled, and petted his head. "Thank you" She said. He smiled back, then waddled back down to the kitchen. Mioko's smile faded, and she stared at her tea. She took a deep breath, and splashed the hot liquid on her leg. She winced as her skin turned bright red. She stared at the burn intensely, but nothing happened. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

A light chuckle surprised her. She looked around, but no one was there. "You seem frustrated dear" The same voice from a few days ago said. Mioko stood up quickly. Shifting her weight off of her burned leg. "Hm?" The woman's voice hummed. "Well isn't that interesting. Come child, and I will tell you everything you need to know" A hand pressed gently against the small of Mioko's back. Mioko nodded, then a sharp pain ripped through her body. An image of a woman with long snowy white hair with short tiger ears, and piercing Ice blue eyes stood in front of her. The woman wore a white kimono and a long tail swayed behind her. "Everything will be explained my dear daughter" And everything went black.

(X)

**I hope you like this chapter! Next chapter will be all about Tiger demons, and Mioko's life before she went to earth. That will be coming soon since i'm really in the mood to write!**


End file.
